


is this what love feels like?

by caseycsd



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, not joshler, platonic josh and Tyler, sorry but I still hope it's kinda good, tyler falls in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caseycsd/pseuds/caseycsd
Summary: Ryan, an ordinary man, works in a bank, has a 4 year old son.Tyler, a quiet guy, likes to sing, has a best friend called Josh.They cross paths one day.





	is this what love feels like?

Ryan is just an ordinary guy, living a day to day life with his son William. He went to work, did the laundry, went grocery shopping. The usual stuff. 

Tyler was quiet and shy. He lives with his parents as they don't trust him to live alone. Tyler struggles with everyday life. He likes to sing and let his pain out through the songs he writes. The only things that get him through each day are his music and his best friend Josh.

Ryan and Tyler both have something in common.

They go to the same small park in the middle of Columbus, Ohio, every other day. 

Ryan goes for William. And Tyler goes to think.

Tyler often sees the good looking man, with the cute kid but never has the courage to say hi.

Ryan sees the cute, handsome man sitting on the bench, staring into space but never talks to him because he doesn't want to disturb his thinking.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know where or if this story is going anywhere, or if anyone will read it.


End file.
